The final game
by Ai Uchiha Scarlet
Summary: Veinte participantes son introducidos a una isla en la cual deveran pelear para sobrevivir hasta que solo queden seis, en su estadía descubriran que el infierno puede ser mejor. Yaoi, yuri, gore


Etto..holi, bueno este creo que será mi primer fic continuo en este fandom, me estoy basando en dos cosas: Los juegos del hambre y B-toom xD ¿raro no? Y bueno Happy Tree Friends versión humanos. Espero que les guste :D

Happy Trre friends no me pertenece, es de Mondo-Media

**Advertencias: yaoi, yuri, gore, si no te gusta no leas**

**Capitulo 1: Comienza el juego**

Las diez parejas habían sido seleccionadas, los veinte participantes yacían inconscientes en distintos puntos de la isla con su respectivo compañero, junto a cada equipo yacía un maletín con los suministros como comida, bloqueador solar, protector para insectos y lo esencial para atender heridas. Cada uno en su mano, poseía una pulsera con una función especial de radar para poder ubicar a sus oponentes y comunicarse con su compañero en caso de separarse, todo estaba listo.

—Que comience el juego…

…

Un joven de hebras verdes comenzaba a despertar, se incorporó del suelo llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza sintiendo algo de dolor. Miró a su alrededor logrando distinguir la jungla, vio el maletín y por último, aun inconsciente, a su compañero. Nunca antes había visto a aquel chico de hebras verde limón, se notaba a leguas que era más joven, debía tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—Oe…chico…despierta—le removió un poco y el chico comenzó a despertar.

—¿Qué…Quien…?—el menor se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor quedando un momento atónito para luego mirar a su compañero—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Eso pregunto yo…

Ninguno era consciente de que de que estaba pasando. Al parecer estaban en una especie de jungla, pero el olor a agua salada lograba llegarles, estaban cerca de la playa.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Flippy—se presentó el mayor quien lucía un atuendo tipo militar.

—Nutty—dijo el de cabello verde limón, en el cual tenía varios broches con forma de dulces.

—Pues, es un placer—el militar suspiró un poco y miró el maletín—¿Qué habrá en ese maletín?

—¿Por qué tenemos la misma pulsera?

Ambos peli verdes miraban sus muñecas con confusión, tenían aquel extraño objeto, no era un reloj, solo tenía dos botones cuyas funciones desconocían. De la nada, de los brazaletes apareció una imagen de una persona que nunca antes habían visto, y me refiero a todos los participantes de aquel "juego".

—_Bienvenidos a la isla participantes, todos han sido introducidos a este juego por alguien que quiere hacerlos desaparecer. El juego consiste en que deben eliminarse unos a otros ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran, pues como habrán notado, todos fueron separados con un compañero, se les asignó un maletín y poseen un brazalete en la muñeca._

Aquella voz comenzó a explicarleen sí en qué consistían todas esas cosas, cuando acabó de hablar todos los jugadores estaban confundidos no entendiendo mucho, lo único que llegaron a comprender fue la oración de : matarse entre ellos hasta solo haber seis jugadores, es decir tres parejas. Sencillamente aquello debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Pero no, no lo era pues al abrir los maletines, además de todos los suministros había armas correspondientes a cada jugador.

—¿Qué clase de loco nos metió aquí?—murmuró el joven militar al sacar el cuchillo del maletín.

—Entonces no somos los únicos aquí...—murmuró el peli verde menor.

—Los que estamos aquí es por alguien…

Flippy cerró el maletín y se lo colgó al hombro antes de comenzar a caminar en busca de una salida de esa selva, Nutty sin rechistar decidió seguirle, eso sí, no estaba seguro de que si lo que les dijeron por radio era realmente lo que debían hacer. Supuso que para el militar, asesinar no sería tan difícil pues, recientemente hubo una guerra y debió participar, debía tener enemigos, pero ¿Por qué él estaba ahí? ¿Qué había hecho para estar metido en ese rollo?

**Continuara…**

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, es para que tengan idea de en qué consistirá xD Nos vemos


End file.
